


You're In My Ledger

by fallingnights



Series: We're In The Endgame Now. [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Dies, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Lives, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingnights/pseuds/fallingnights
Summary: One of them needs to die to get the Soul Stone, Natasha's willing to do anything to make sure nothing happens to Clint. Clint, however, has a different idea.





	You're In My Ledger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! I'm late but I honestly think Clint should have died in Endgame but that's just the humble opinion of a sad fangirl. So, here's a little one-shot where Clint dies instead of Nat. Thanks for reading! I feed off a kudos and comments so I would love if you left one or both of those things. :D

“The stone is down there?” Natasha asked, leaning over the cliff. Clint looked at her with a worried expression but didn’t say anything as they turned back to face the Stonekeeper. The caped man lifted himself higher as he looked down on them. 

“For one of you.” He said, he eyes moving from Clint onto Natasha. 

She matched his gaze with a harsh one and asked, “What do you mean?” 

“In order to take the Soul stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange: A soul for a soul.” Natasha blinked before slowly turning to face Clint. 

“Is he saying-?”

“One of us has to die,” She finished. 

Her thoughts drifted back to the meeting they had. They each told their stories, their experiences with the stones and Natasha mind drifted back to Nebula’s story. Vorimir: A dominion of death; it’s where Thanos murdered my sister. Thanos had come to Vorimir with Gamora and left the soul stone. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened to her, but despite how obvious it seemed to Natasha, nobody else seemed to notice the connection. That was fine. Nobody else needed to know, nobody else needed to be sacrificed; she knew exactly what she needed to do. 

Natasha knew Clint wouldn’t accept that, but she wouldn’t let him do anything else. She looked at him before moving to sit down a rock and pretending like there was a conversation to be had. This was the last moment she would have with him and Natasha was going to take every second she could. 

“So, how’s it going?” Clint asked after what seemed like forever. “Jesus Christ,” He muttered, running a hand down his face. “Maybe he’s lying. He could be lying, for all we know we just need to do some rock climbing to get to the stone.”

“He’s not lying,” Natasha muttered, looking down at her hands. 

“Why?” Clint scoffed. “Because he knew your dad’s name?” 

“I didn’t know my father’s name,” She responded, pulling herself to her feet. “Just think about. Thanos came here with Gamora and left with the stone. I know you’re smarter than to pretend that’s just a coincidence.” 

“Yeah.”

“Whatever it takes,” She declared, grabbing his hand. 

“Whatever it takes.” They both looked over at the looming cliff and Clint squeezed her hand tightly. 

“If we don’t get that stone, billions of people stay dead.” 

“I guess we both know who it has to be,” Clint gave her a small smile, pulling her into a hug. Natasha nodded and reciprocated, wrapping her arms around him. Both of them had never been very affectionate with each other but this was the last time they’d be together. 

“I’m starting to think we’re thinking of different people here,” Clint chuckled awkwardly and they both pulled away to stare at each other. 

“For the last five years, I’ve been trying to do one thing: To get right here. This is what everything I’ve done has been for, this is what I’m doing to get everyone back.” 

“Exactly why you need to stay,” Clint said gently. “When the world fell apart you were there, you helped pull everything together. The world needs you.” 

“You think I want to do this? I’m just trying to save your life, you idiot.” 

“I don’t think you should.” 

“Clint-” 

“Natasha, you’ve seen what I’ve done; you’ve seen what I’ve become. I couldn’t live with myself if you died for me.” 

“I don’t judge people on their worst mistakes. I have red in my ledger and you gave me a chance to get rid of it, you gave me a chance. I’m doing the same,” Her voice cracked as she looked up at him. This man pulled her out of the worst spots in her life, gave her a chance to have a family and a life she was proud of living. She’d be damned if she couldn’t do the same. 

“I can’t face Laura and the kids after everything I’ve done, Nat.” 

“You need to be with your family,” She gave him a watery smile. 

“What about your family?” Clint asked, looking down to match her gaze. 

“I don’t have a family.” 

“Cut the bullshit,” He said quietly. “You have the Avengers. Without you, those idiots would have fallen apart a long time ago.”

“We did fall apart,”

“And you pulled them back together.” 

“You can’t just leave Laura alone,”

“I wouldn't be. She’ll have you and the kids will have their favorite Auntie Nat. I would be leaving them in great hands.” Natasha looked at the ground before meeting Clint’s eyes.

Natasha leaned her head against his before whispering, “Okay, you win.” They held the touch before stepping away from each other. Clint nodded and gave a grateful smile before Natasha shoved him to the ground and ran towards the edge. 

“Don’t you dare,” Clint yelled, taking aim at her with an arrow. Right about as she’s going to jump, an explosive arrow knocks her back onto the ground. He drops the bow and arrows and sprints towards the edge and lets himself fall. 

He was not going to die, Natasha was not going to let Clint die. She slams against the ground and leans over the cliff as she clings onto Clint's wrist. Natasha’s tears fall onto to Clint as she looks down at him.

"Let me go, Nat," He said gently. "Let me go." 

“No,” She snarled, trying desperately to pull him up. “No. No!” 

“Tell my family I love, tell them I died a hero,” He croaked, letting go of Natasha’s hand. 

“Tell them yourself. You can tell them yourself, you’re not going to die.” Clint looked at her once more, a small peaceful smile on his face, before kicking himself off the wall of the cliff, and escaping Natasha grip.

Time seemed to slow as Clint fell. She screamed in agony as she watched him slam into the stone ground. She watched as blood started to spread around his head and he didn’t make a movement. 

Then, she found herself in water, clutching the soul stone in her hand.


End file.
